Scythirus
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National motto: Enlighten the unenlightened |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National anthem: N/A |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | N/A |- |'Region' || Middle East |- |'Capital' || Jihamed |- |Official language || Persian |- |'Ethnic Groups'|| Persians and Arabs |- | Demonym || Scythirians |- |Government -Executive -Legislative -Judicial | God-Emperor ???? ???? |- |'Population' |Over 20 Billion |- |'Geography' -Area -Highest Point | ???? ???? |- |'Currency' || scythlon |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Sacred Holy Empire of Scythirus is a large, wealthy, and powerful nation renown for its great military strength and prosperous international trade. Dominating many parts of Persia, Scythirus has access to the Persian Gulf and Arabian Sea. It is a monarchy led by an Emperor that rules from the capital, Jihamed. Other notable locations are the inequitable port city of Abu-Dahbi located on Indus Mound, and the secondary capital city, Stratika, formerly New Rome in the conquered territory of old New Harumf, now styled Western Scythirus. The city of Belgash is best known for its markets, second only to Abu-Dahbi and Jihamed respectively. Geography Terrain The terrain of Scythirus is mostly a continuing, unforgiving stretch of desert land. The country hosts many forests which are currently dwindling due to deforestation by loggers and nearby civilization. Thanks to Scythirus' many advanced and perfected irrigation projects, water is readably available and the wells are kept from drying out. Life is abundant along the verdant banks of the Indus River and hosts the large city of Abu-Dahbi at its delta where the river meets with the Arabian Sea. A range of mountains dominates the north-eastern part of Scythirus. There are very few settlements in this part of the nation, and is home to the species of large lizards known as dragons which are endangered due to the encroachment of civilization. These mountains are also where Scythirus places its high level nuclear waste from the reactors of its several nuclear power plants which further endangers the dragon population. Scythirus' southern shore covers much of the Arabian Sea and its navy is found regularly patrolling the waters. The recently conquered territory of Western Scythirus, detached from the rest of the country, allows Scythirus influence inside the Persian Gulf thanks to its shoreline. Most of Western Scythirus was blasted away by warfare from the Harumfian Folly during the First War of Succession leaving much of the land sparsely populated and left in disarranged chaos, and only recently recovering. Scythirus has been spending a fraction of its Gross Domestic Product to rebuild this land. Stratika was the first functional city that didn't lie in a majority of rubble. Scythirus also owns the island of Socotra off the shore of Africa and has recently acquired. Climate Most of Scythirus is a harsh, dry desert with consistently high temperatures. Precipitation is rare and quite welcomed when it occurs. Sand storms are not uncommon in Scythirus. Culture Race and Ethnicity Scythirus' population is primarily composed of people with Persian descent. During the rise of religions like Christianity, Judaism, and Islam in the west, these Persian people fled into the lands of Scythirus to escape religious persecution because of their anciently held beliefs. The second largest group of people found in Scythirus are Arabs who immigrated into Scythirus after the nation was officially settled. Finally, there is a mixture of many small minorities counting for only 5% of the population in Scythirus. The most prominent minority is of Indian ancestry. These minorities are forced to live in slums. Language The official language used primarily in all international affairs is Persian. All natives of Scythirus know this language, and thus speak primarily in it. Scythirian Culture Scythirus is often recognized as a rather aggressive nation by the rest of the Middle East and its people reflect this. Heroic warriors from the country's past constantly receive praise in the history books. Dates of past wars fought are memorized to heart and victories annually celebrated. Scythirian citizens are reputably recognized as being rude and unpleasant to be around. The Scythirian people are increasingly xenophobic and is bound to be recognized by even the most casual of travelers. Outsiders and all that relates to the Western World are readily shunned and scorned. Scythirus' television and media often fuel the anti-West propaganda and mentality of the country. Despite all of this hostility, the Scythirian people are a grateful people and if a favor is done for them, a friend is usually guaranteed for life. Unfortunately, treachery has been displayed in the past by the government, and this has added to the perceived unpredictable nature of the people. Religion The full nature of the religion in Scythirus is a closely guarded secret. Little is known about about the faith in this brutal land even by the faithful that practice it; however, it is a derivative of Zoroastrianism. More specifically, it is a Zurvanite sect that has developed a few unique traditions. The followers refer to Scythirus' strange religion as the Sacred Religion. The Sacred Religion is a religion of secrets. They further boast that it is older than Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. The Sacred Temple in Jihamed is the central site of the Sacred Religion. It is here where many of the Sacred Religion's secrets and higher practices are held. Tourism of the temple is strictly limited by the priests. The current High Priest of the Sacred Religion is High Priest Gizaad Halkaan. The High Priest oversees Scythirus' many annual festivals and holidays. The High Priest's power is second only to the Emperor of Scythirus. The priests are only permitted to tell the Sacred Religion's basic ethics, moral codes, and folklore to its followers. The religion is monotheistic and it is forbidden—considered blasphemous to utter deity's name or write it outside scripture. For this reason, Zurvan Akarana is referred to the faith's followers as the "One True God." History Rising From The Tribes Scythirus was once a loose collection of waring clans and |tribes spread throughout eastern Persia. For ages, these people fought one another for dominance over the land, sometimes great Empires rising and falling throughout the widespread struggles. The primary religion among these conflicting groups was a peculiar developing version of Zoroastrianism that had caused them to settle here in the first place to avoid the rise of Judaism and Christianity in the west. The priest who began this spiritual movement was named Ijitibal Gavros and was claimed to still be alive 2000 years after he founded the religion and personally oversaw the migration to eastern Persia. Whether this could have actually been possible, no one is certain and it's speculated that it was actually a descendant of his that led his people to escape the persecution from Jews and Christians. One day, a great warrior arose from the tribal strife of wars and began a large scale military campaign that would unite the tribes of Scythirus. His name was King Atta Jihamed, and he controlled the largest army in eastern Persia for his time. King Jihamed's campaign was so successful, that it saw through to the deaths of all his enemies and his later deification as the first incarnation of Ahriman on Earth. Scythirus was united and established as an empire at last. The central capital was renamed Jihamed after the great king, now emperor, who ruled over it. The site in Jihamed where King Atta slew the last of enemies has since become a holy site and had a golden dome built over it named the Dome of the Holy Smiting. Following his ascent to Emperor, Atta Jihamed crafted himself a throne that to this day is believed to hold magical power; the Throne of Jihamed. Ensuring his authority with this artifact, he commanded his armies throughout eastern Persia and accumulated most of what is now modern-day Scythirus. As his grand dynasty grew in power, so did the size of the Great Palace as time passed on through the centuries. The Middle Ages The Middle Ages] saw rise of the Sacred Holy Empire. Scythirus was greatly feared and respected by its neighbors for its formidable military. Its economic commerce was strong and stable and rivaled that of its greatest peers. Should another nation cross the Empire, quick retribution for the slight could be expected. A few dynasties of emperors passed during this age. During the great wars of the Middle Ages, Scythirus certainly played a part. The steady expansion of Islam throughout the Middle East and Southern Europe was often deflected by its armies, keeping the practice of the Sacred Religion, which had grown from its early beginnings with the Empire, safe. Eventually an understanding between the strange Zoroastrian sect and Islam would be reached and they would occasionally call each other allies. This alliance] would be later called upon in centuries to come. The Crusades saw to the full realization of this religious friendship. As the Pope sanctioned most of the campaigns, the Christian armies pushed their way into the Middle East to recapture Jerusalem. Scythirus lent much of its military power to aid its Muslim neighbors. The Sacred Holy Empire participated in all nine of the epic conflicts. The Age of Colonialism As the centuries marched on through history, Scythirus began to develop a deep hatred for Europe. The Crusades alone had proven to the average Scythirian how much audacity the lighter-skinned people from the north possessed. When the age of colonialism came, Scythirus was enraged. They felt that the European culture and people were inferior and had no right to the lands of their "physical superiors." Scythirus helped deflect attempted colonization within nearby spheres of its influence. As a result, numerous sea battles were fought along the coast of India with various European powers. Eventually the European nations came to view the Scythirian naval forces as pirates, something that the influential empire came to resent. The Europeans would send massive task forces after Scythirian ships only to have an armada retaliate in kind. Because of this, Scythirus became one of the biggest problems in the Arabian Sea. Unfortunately, Scythirus' xenophobic rampages would cause it to technologically stagnate as time went on. Within time, the Scythirian Navy merely became a nuisance. Entering the Modern Era Scythirus was far behind in terms of technology compared to its old rival, Europe. While it possessed firearms like many other nations of its era and thus could adequately defend itself from attack, it lacked the mechanization that was spreading so rapidly throughout the industrialized Western world. Scythirus was beginning to fear that it would some day be conquered by the very nations it felt were beneath it. All of this changed at the turn of the century when Emperor Dahar Voramix I made a decision to purchase technology from his country's hated foes. As the years quickly passed, industrialization slowly caught on in Scythirus. Scythirus was able to build itself better ships and weapons to properly defend its borders. Scythirus' economy continued to grow and as the world became more global, new concepts began creeping into the country. While Emperor Falad Voramix found the concept of fascism to be intriguing, he could not abide by another European nation seeking power that it was not worthy of. This era also saw the birth and rise of Scythirus' most controversial national leader to date; Emperor Krildahd Voramix. Nuclear Standoff A brief nuclear weapon standoff with the nation of Corsairio occurred in the Middle East when Scythirus detonated a warhead in the Arabian Sea, momentarily flooding Abu-Dahbi. Scythirian Information Minister Milhaud Karrakh stubbornly denied the warhead was Scythirian manufacture, although the government has since admitted that it was. The entrance of the country of Abadan into the dispute forced Corsairio to back away and spawned an alliance between Scythirus and Abadan. The Gurian-Scythirian Conflict Under the leadership of Emperor Krildahd Voramix, Scythirus developed much of its modern reputation as an aggressive nation. Other national leaders found Krildahd to be rather belligerent as he reportedly threw around an endless stream of constant threats to his country's neighbors. He held the standard national pride that Scythirus was superior to its rivals. This led to the inevitable desire for Scythirus to know precisely what nations across the world were up to and the launching of a spy satellite to satisfy this want. The satellite was subsequently shot down by unknown parties with an intercontinental ballistic missile. This act triggered a conflict with Gurian after it had recovered the satellite wreckage and Scythirus infiltrated the military base where it was being held for investigation with a suicide bomber. Scythirus vehemently denied the assault, as well as the satellite even being destroyed despite evidence of the contrary provided by Gurian. Dictator Christopher Anderson declared a state of hostility between Gurian and Scythirus. While Gurian itself never invaded Scythirus, many of its allies did. A violent war was fought at the proverbial doorstep of Scythirus. Fervently the Empire defended itself against allied attack, and even received aid from its ally Abadan. A secret summit was requested by Dictator Anderson and accepted by Emperor Krildahd Voramix. The two men came to an eventual agreement in the form of a treaty and the conflict was finally ended. Reconstruction Following the violent Gurian-Scythirian Conflict, much had to be rebuilt. The Great Palace had been severely damaged and reconstruction efforts on it and other buildings throughout the Empire became a priority. Scythirus licked its wounds during this brief period of peace. It was not without incident, however. A failed assassination attempt] was made on Emperor Krildahd Voramix's life at this time. The nation of Kiosk had claimed responsibility. The assassin was quickly tracked down and executed by Scythirian authorities and his head sent back to Kiosk. The offending nation never responded to the tactic. Scythirus also developed the Hand of Death intercontinental ballistic missile during this point in time. The Scythirian Rebellion The Scythirian Rebellion started as a simple civil conflict] that escalated quickly into international] levels. The rebellion was led by Ahmed Akmir Qotor but quickly spiraled out of his control as nations from across the world fought against the Imperial Government in the name of his cause. This dramatic war saw the nuclear devastation of large parts of Jihamed and the revelation of Scythirus' own nuclear weapons. As many lives were lost and hundreds of billions of Scythlons in damage done, the war stood as a symbol of how far Scythirus was willing to go to preserve the status quo. The Empire and its supporters clashed without end across the nation's borders with those fighting in "interest" of the rebels. Ahmed Qotor was said to have wept at the devastation being made in his name. Eventually he was cornered and captured by Imperialist forces in the northern city of Skeltch. The civil war had been so destructive, that it took under two decades for everything to be fully rebuilt. Further Tensions With Corsairio Proud of its military strength, Scythirus showed off its troops and armaments in a massive military parade. This—for some reason regarding wasted money better spent on orphanages—enraged Corsairio enough for King Eddie Izzard to declare war on the Empire. Finding such a declaration over a parade to be absurd, Scythirus protested and accused Izzard of warmongering. Corsairio had gone so far as to mobilize its troops, but it never actually attacked and thus wasted money, making the entire move hypocritical in appearance. A Period of Isolation and Return Inexplicably, without warning, Emperor Krildahd Voramix took Scythirus into a period of isolation, severing all ties with the outside world. This period lasted for about ten years, resulting in a long silence from the nation. Scythirus spent these quiet years rebuilding the rest of the damage its cities had suffered during the Scythirian Rebellion. This policy began to lead towards a crumbling economy. Then on one shocking day, Krildahd announced the end of Scythirus' isolation. In a very eccentric and controversial move, he had a nuclear warhead detonated in the upper atmosphere to celebrate the occasion. The Maitreyan Movement The Maitreyan Movement was started when a mysterious man calling himself Maitreya surfaced within Scythirian villages possessing strange healing powers. Claims that he could cure the blind, the deaf, the lame, and other individuals with varying illnesses and ailments caused his popularity to quickly soar. He even received the blessings of Emperor Krildahd Voramix and High Priest Jorzo Mafil]]. Maitreya was said to have performed many miracles in Scythirus, but soon announced that there were other people in the world who needed him. He moved on to Abadan to continue his work where he experienced a similar welcoming. Past that, he went on into Catholic Europe and disappeared after the Pope had declared him a heretic. The Quadpartite Pact The Quadpartite Pact originally began as an alliance treaty between Egyria and An Najm known as the Bipartite Pact but grew in terms to encompass other nations that were invited to the meeting and had its name changed accordingly. Emperor Krildahd Voramix had arrived in person, having faith in its importance. Unfortunately it was never fully signed and ratified as Catholic Europe began its assault to begin the First War of Succession, interrupting the meeting, and due to the events that ended the war. The First War of Succession Scythirus declared its intent to enter the war after Catholic Europe began its assault on the Roman Empire. Scythirus had stationed a number of troops in Al Araam weeks earlier in the case such an eventuality had ever broke out. To reinforce this number, it deployed a large fraction of its army to march through neighboring Wadj on its way to the battlefield between Catholic Europe and The Roman Empire. However, its major opponent was to be New Harumf. New Harumf had launched an invasion against Wadj and Scythirus fought it back into submission. Eventually New Harumf fell into civil war and it's territory was later annexed by the Sacred Holy Empire while the Harumfian armies were in disarray. Meanwhile, Scythirus had been also joining in on the allied campaign against Catholic Europe. The very war went up to the polished streets of Genesis City, Catholic Europe's capital. The war was dragging long; however, too long for Scythirus' liking. Valuable lives were being lost in what should have been an easy fight. Thus Emperor Krildahd Voramix ordered the launch of two Hand of Death missiles carrying nuclear warheads, leveling much of Genesis City and Rome. Many of Scythirus' allies in the war were outraged and immediately declared full international sanctions on the Empire. Sanctions Threaten the Economy Following the First War of Succession, countries that fought beside Scythirus against Catholic Europe were enraged at its use of nuclear weapons and declared sanctions against it. Other states who fought in the war, such as Al Araam and the Roman Empire wished to see if international relations could be salvaged. They, with Wadj—whom had already declared its sanctions—sent delegates to meet with Emperor Krildahd Voramix. What resulted was a disastrous meeting where he almost had the delegates executed were it not for the interruption of his wife, Empress Mihilla Voramix, who wound up executed in their stead. Al Araam and The Roman Empire joined Wadj, Patrua, and Egyria in their sanctions against Scythirus. Scythirian economists showed worry over the economy after so many sanctions had been placed against the Empire, predicting economic collapse. Rabba Dabba, head of the Scythirian Cynics Society, had chastised the Emperor for his recent actions bringing this inevitable collapse and was promptly executed for his words. Strangely enough during this period, Sultan Suleiman of Wadj and Sheik Omar bin Kazali of Egyria were assassinated, leading some suspicion toward Scythirus, but its involvement remains unproven. The Second War of Succession Due to the unforeseen assassination of Sultan Suleiman, Sultan Ibrahim ascended to the throne of Wadj. His claim was quickly contested by the convicted murderer and cannibal Crown Prince Abdul, leader of a grotesque blood cult who found sanctuary in Nag Ehgoeg and later Scythirus. Emperor Krildahd Voramix and High Priest Jorzo Mafil endorsed Abdul and declared war on Wadj in his name. The military campaign was a brutal one, but with the aid of other nations such as Patrua and the culmination of international sanctions, Scythirus was pushed back from Wadji soil. Then Prince Hirak-Al Voramix offered to sign a proposed treaty in Wadj that would end the war. Unfortunately, his father Emperor Krildahd Voramix died allowing High Priest Jorzo Mafil to usurp the Throne of Jihamed and become Emperor-Priest. Making swift deals with other nations, the new ruler of Scythirus made a second stab into Wadj while a coalition consisting of Prince Hirak-Al Voramix, Patrua, Wadj, and Menhad launched a campaign to topple the Emperor-Priest. During the strife of the lengthy war, Prince Hirak-Al Voramix forged a deal with a prince of New Harumf while Emperor-Priest Jorzo Mafil enlisted the aid of Sistan. Eventually the Prince's forces saw treachery at the hands of New Harumf in the Strait of Hormuz, something he would not forget. After months of battling in Scythirus and Wadj, Prince Hirak-Al Voramix managed to seize the Throne of Jihamed, becoming Emperor. Crown Prince Abdul was promptly captured in Wadj and executed. At the signing of the treaty that would finally end the war, an assassination attempt on the new Emperor was linked back to New Harumf lead to another conflict. The New Harumfian War In retaliation to the betrayals and failed assassination attempt he suffered from New Harumf, Emperor Hirak-Al Voramix declared war against the nation. Forging an alliance in The African Confederate, the Sacred Holy Empire quickly mobilized its invasion force. The Scythirian Navy battled its way across the Indian Ocean to New Harumf's new location in Africa. While other nations, most belonging to the Holy League, joined to defend New Harumf, the determination and spirit of Scythirus and the African Confederate could not be held back. The Scythirian war machine battled ferociously across Harumfian lands towards the capital while Zolony and Flumes of the Confederate assailed New Harumf from the other end. Despite the best efforts of nations like New Medea and Kasnyia, Scythirus achieved its objective of capturing the Harumfian Royal Family and executed every last member. As part of an agreement that was formed, Scythirus appointed General Poole as leader of New Harumf. However, the events here caused Scythirus to enter yet a third conflict. The Scythiro-Veloryan War By this point, the Scythirian economy was beginning to feel the effects of constant war. After hearing that Scythirus had executed the New Harumfian Royal Family, Velorya declared war. A great portion of the Holy League backed Velorya, and the invasion was blessed by the Pope of Catholic Europe. Scythirus immediately called out to its allies for aid in its defense. The war officially started at the Scythirian military base at Chagos Archipelago and continued to Socotra where Scythirus and Sennar had been contesting the island. The Holy League managed to capture the western half of Socotra, but Velorya was forced to continue to Scythirus' mainland due to tactics taken by the Empire. Velorya docked its ships at the Knights Hospitalar, where it began its primary campaign into Scythirian lands. Their armies reached Jihamed where they sacked The Great Palace and burned Princess Amlonai Voramix Hikaal—Emperor Hirak-Al Voramix's older sister—at the stake. Before Scythirus' armies could regroup against them, the Veloryan forces pulled back from its lands and ended the war. Category:Middle East